The present invention relates generally to display devices and, more particularly, to carton-type display devices for various types of products.
National brands companies and retail sellers are constantly seeking more attractive means to package their products to make them more appealable, and therefore more sellable, to consumers. For example, the liquor industry is extremely active in designing new cartons for packaging bottles of liquor in a manner which will appeal to consumers. Often these bottles are accompanied by gifts and premiums, such as glassware.
Retailing of a product is often enhanced by providing attractive packaging and at the same time by providing visibility of the product contained within the packaging. The addition of transparent "windows" in the panels of cartons formed of opaque board material provides visibility of the product. Indeed, some cartons are now formed entirely of transparent plastic material thereby providing complete visibility of the product. Although such packaging systems are well-known, packaging designers are always seeking new and improved packaging designs for various products. The retailing of a product is also facilitated by providing attractive and eye-catching promotional displays for the product and new designs for such displays are also in continuous demand.